A different kind of cure
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: Turtle on turtle. Read at your own risk.


- Blobboid! Watch out!

The Death ray shot through the gooey body of the mutant, barely hitting anything as he made a hole on himself to avoid it. From above, the mad scientist furiously maneuvered the gun to follow his nemesis:

- This struggle is futile! Stand still so I can vaporize you and put an end to your misery!

- Not today, Doctor Void! - Graviturtle cracked his whip, deflecting the ray - Shellectro! Now!

Electric current burst from all around the control panel, blasting the doctor right on his chest. The man flew from the flying platform, arms flailing as he plummeted toward solid ground. Suddenly, a giant emerald green hand made of stone held out to catch him, making no attempt to break his fall as his face hit the palm, hard.

- Nice catch, Grid! - Blobboid rose to have a look at the unconscious doc.

- Nah, it was nothing. They just don't make evil scientist like they used to.

Flinging the limp body around with just two fingers, the stone giant mutant tossed him out near the lair's entrance. Dr. Void would have hit the ground again if it wasn't for the flying whip of Graviturtle.

- Good job, team! - The leader super mutant commented - Let's bring him to the authority, then dinner's on me.

- Alright! Ever since that ninja turtle came back to his dimension, I missed his pizza! - Blobboid clasped his liquid hands together.

Just when they were about to exit Dr. Void's secret hideout, a beeping sound went off, and the whole place shone with red light.

- Uh-oh, that's not a good sound. - Shellectro exclaimed.

- EVERYBODY DUCK! - Griddex yelled.

The giant mutant expanded his body, covering his whole team under him right when the explosion engulfed them all. The blast did little to no damage to the mutant and his rock-hard skin, except for the cloth he was wearing. By the time the debris was cleared, the team emerged with a little help from Graviturtle's whip, Griddex's blue spandex reduced to nothing.

- Alright, who messed with the self-destruct button this time? - Shellectro gave them all a glare, but especially for Blobboid.

- Why do you always stare at me? - The gooey mutant protested - I was trying to run for my life, I didn't have time to press any button, mind you.

- Ha! That's what you get for messing with me, super turtles! - Dr. Void groaned triumphantly.

- Seriously? - Griddex smacked his head with just a flick of his finger - Ya didn't think that I can block the entire explosion?

- Oh, you can block it alright - The doctor rubbed his swollen head - But that doesn't mean you're free from harm.

The sinister smile from the man made them feel a little churn. That was part of his plan.

- Grid, quick! Shrink! - Shellectro ordered.

The giant mutant focused to release his power, but nothing happened. His giant body still towered over them all.

- What did ya do ta me, ya little twerp? - He grabbed the scientist and shook him like a rag doll.

- It's too late. The blast was just a cover for my ultimate null ray. You'll never be able to use your power again. Good luck living the rest of your life in this grotesque bo...Hmpf!

Dr. Void didn't get to utter another word, since Blobboid had stuffed his mouth full with some of his goo. Grid was all but to slam him flat when Graviturtle halted him.

- Calm down Grid! Killing him won't do us any good. Let's hurry back to HQ to see if we can find a cure to this.

- I ain't going around naked like this for the whole world to see - The giant mutant grunted.

- You don't have much of a choice, dude - Blobboid rose to his eye level - How about I cover for you and act as your pants?

Beggar can't be chooser, so the giant turtle reluctantly let his teammate liquified himself around him. Blobboid skillfully stretched his liquid to match the shape of the ruined spandex, not forgetting to change to its dark blue color as well. Embarrassed aside, the cool liquid was sending some unwanted sensation to the giant mutant. They quickly made their way back to HQ, but since Griddex couldn't make it through the front gate, they had to enter through the roof where Mayor O'Neil chopper used to land. Once Dr. Void was apprehended and confined, Shellectro ordered the computer to perform a full scan on Griddex's body.

- Hm... Interesting - The electric mutant mumbled to himself.

- There ain't nothing 'interesting' about me stuck like this, genius. What's the verdict?

- Well, the good news is the null ray Dr. Void used on you wasn't stable. It's nowhere near the Ultromidium which can effectively block our power. Its components simply sending signals to our brain, disrupting our brainwave pulse, therefore preventing us from using our abilities.

- And the bad news? - Blob asked from somewhere on Grid's body.

- Not entirely. The counter-measure for this null ray that I can suggest is simply having our emotions rise as high as possible, sending out a different kind of brainwave pattern from the one that the null ray was programmed on.

- So why don't ya just jolt me a little and break it?

- I don't think I can do that, Grid. The brain is very fragile, one wrong move and I can fry yours. On the other hand...

Shellectro let his sentence hang, drifting his eye over the liquid mutant that was still acting as Grid's spandex. Blob didn't even need to be told. He already knew what's going on in the genius's mind and started to move.

- Hey! What do ya think yer doing? - Grid yelped when he felt the "spandex" glided over his skin, particularly focusing to his lower region.

- I'm helping you to raise your emotion, what else? - Blob purred from somewhere on his shoulder - Everyone knows you're easy to rile up, but we don't necessary have to have you thrashing in our HQ, right?

- I was about to suggest masturbation, but apparently Blob would like to help out. - The electric turtle covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle.

- It ain't funny, brainiac. Are ya telling me ta have sex when I'm like this? - Grid's rock green face darkened remarkably as he blushed.

- Actually... why not? - Graviturtle floated over him - Curing doesn't have to be painful and boring. I can help... relieving the stress in your brain, too.

As if to prove his point, the flying turtle stood on Grid's chest, now the size of a basketball court, and started to undress himself. Grid's golden eyes were glued to every piece of skin that his leader revealed to him from beneath the cape. As the last piece of his mask fell, the giant turtle shakily brought a hand to wrap around Gravi, careful not to crush him, and started stroking the small body with his thumb. His breath hitched occasionally as Blobboid continued lavishing him from the front to the back.

- You know, this is not any harder than what we usually do - Blob slid part of his fluid between the crack of Grid's ass cheeks - Remember how you screamed my name when I was inside you?

- Ha... ha... just... don't stop. I'm feeling really weird in my stomach here - Grid almost slammed his head to the floor as he felt the cool liquid tightened around his tail, at the same time slowly leaking into his entrance.

- Don't leave me out of the fun, guys. - Shellectro reminded them. He was naked from god-knows- when and stood proudly between Grid's shaking thighs - Blob, would you mind...

The goo turtle didn't need to be told twice. He retracted most of his body to slid underneath the heavy body, exposing the huge bulge housing the swollen member of the distress mutant.

- Shellectro... Ya don't plan ta...

- Oooh yes... - He smirked - Just relax and let us do the work for you.

Moving a hand over the slit, he shot a light electric pulse directly to Grid's cock. It made the giant turtle buckle up like a spring, his erection sprang free from the hidden pocket. The sudden movement almost made him squish Graviturtle, but the guy could handle a little pressure. He slowly slid of Grid's clutch to move closer to his face. Gravi brought both his arms up, and they're still not enough to cover half of the giant's neck. No matter, the sweat and cool friction were more than enough to arouse him, not that Blob and Shellec didn't do anything. The gooey turtle now had his body hardened a little bit and stretched out the hole of Grid's entrance, lubing it up at the same time. He didn't have to worry about causing his teammate any pain, since he was already distracted enough with Shellectro now covering his whole cock with his body made of electricity. The current was adjusted to give him maximum pleasure but zero pain, and the fully erected cock was proof enough.

Grid's breath was blowing like typhoon now, but Graviturtle still hung around, stroking the giant neck. He gave it one long lick before ghosting over the giant turtle's mouth, his own throbbing flesh stood proudly in front of him:

- Stick your tongue out, Grid. I'd love to have you blow me, but your teeth alone can cut me in half.

All thought was drained from him, all he could do was to obediently comply. The blanket that was his tongue lashed out, wetting not just the little turtlehood, but Gravi's entire front as well. Suddenly, Grid jerked his head back, slamming it to the floor with a loud cry.

- My bad! Should've warned you guys - Blobboid said from somewhere beneath the giant body - I think I just hit his prostate.

- Keep it up! It's working! - Shellectro urged - He's already shrinking.

With that, they all started to hit hard. Blob pumped himself more and more into Grid, squeezing the light out of his prostate. Shellectro materialized himself around the emerald cock, now reducing to a bearable size. The warmth, plus the constant pulse the genius sent to his cock made Grid's eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. All the while, Graviturtle seemed to get bigger and bigger, enough to fill his mouth with his erection, his own breath becoming ragged and heavy. With his throat blocked, the emerald mutant couldn't give out any warning, he could only strained his entire body as he exploded into the electric turtle. Left with not much brain cell intact, Grid gave the cock in his mouth one last suck as Gravi clenched his jaws, shooting his load straight to his throat.

Grid's climax seemed to last forever, until they all dropped to the floor. Shellectro carefully slid himself off the deflated cock. His hand removed from the jizz covered one. In the mist of ecstasy, he must have jerked himself off subconsciously. Looking up, he could see his load had covered the bare shell of Graviturtle, who just slumped right next to Grid's head. From beneath them both, Blobboid slid out, a milky trail followed his gooey body, no doubt what's left of his release inside the emerald mutant.

- I take it the cure works? - Blob smiled mischievously.

- Definitely. We don't have to worry about it anymore.

- Gotta... *gulp*... thank that Dr. Void - Grid panted while swallowing Gravi's juice - I'll send him some knuckle sandwiches.

- Count me in - Blob hardened himself and used Grid's thigh as pillow - We never tried something like this before.

All nodded in agreement, to tired from the afterglow to utter any word... or not?

- Anyone for round two?


End file.
